Hazamir al Aktorral
Syl-pasha of Calimshan Riqysar | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Calimport, Calimshan | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Grisgol Lich Human | ethnicity = Calishite | occupation = Ruler Regent emperor | age = | patron deity = | languages = Alzhedo, Common | reckoning = DR | dob = 68 | dobnotes = | turned = 123 | turnednotes = (achieved lichdom) | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = 104 DR (Calimshan), 107 DR (Shoon Imperium) | end of reign = 123 DR | predecessor = Shoon II | successor = Shoon III | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = Wizard | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Lawful evil | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Hazamir al Aktorral (also spelled al-Aktorral and el Aktorral) was a wizard and the Caleph of Calimshan during the Shoon Imperium. Unexpectedly, he became riqysar (regent) of the empire after Shoon II died in 107 DR, charged with taking care of the realm until Shoon III came of age. Personality Hazamir was a poor leader of men and appeared to have no interest in his position, preferring instead to increase his magical abilities. History Hazamir became Caleph of Calimshan at the age of 36 years and held the position for three years. Hazamir was Shoon II's companion at the side of his deathbed when he was appointed riqysar. The task was beyond him, however, and rather than doing his job, he concentrated on his magical studies while the infant Shoon III was pampered by servants and the military and nobles were allowed to do as they pleased. He only occasionally deigned to scry on his political opponents from time to time. He also rejected living in Shoonach and moved his court back to Calimport. His time in office, known as the Riqysar Regime, was marked by more aggressive expansionism from the military in the environs of the Lake of Steam and the Shaar as well as Athkatla's rise from caravan stop to city and capital of Amn. None of this was due to his leadership, however; it was done for the coming emperor Shoon III. Once Shoon III came of age in 123 DR, he had Hazamir beheaded. This was, however, a ploy by Hazamir, who had managed to create the illusion of his own death and started on the road to becoming a lich. Later, in 361 DR, Shoon VII discovered Hazamir's lair and turned him into a grisgol. The creature escaped its confinement when Shoon VII, now a demilich became trapped in the Tome of the Unicorn. The vampire Artor Morlin later discovered the bizarre creature while fighting an undead horde on the Fields of the Dead in 1131 DR and took it back to his lair in the Dungeon of the Crypt underneath Waterdeep. Activities As a grisgol, Hazamir was bound to follow the instructions of Shoon VII, but, separated as the two were, he instead merely attacked all whom he encountered in the Dungeon of the Crypt. Should his grisgol body be destroyed and his phylactery remain safe, Hazamir would regain his lichdom and would then attempt to find and destroy Shoon VII. Appendix References Category:Males Category:Calishites Category:Grisgols Category:Humans Category:Liches Category:Calephs Category:Wizards Category:Wizards (3e) Category:Wizards of 20th level (3e) Category:Inhabitants of Calimshan Category:Inhabitants of the Dungeon of the Crypt Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Calimport Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Wizards (2e)